thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirena Corcordia
Sirena Concordia is a tribute made by Toast With The Most, currently under construction. Backstory When people heard the name Sirena Concordia, the would scoff. Born into a family of children and parents so beautiful they looked like dolls, Sirena was somewhat an ugly duckling. When Sirena was younger, up till 13, she had horrid acne, a gap in her teeth, large glasses and short, unruly hair. Some of her sisters had cascading curls of chocolate brown, and tan skin. Others had naturally red hair which was cut at a sharp angle to frame their faces perfectly. None looked like her, and the sisters certainly reminded her of it. So did children at school, constantly teasing her, since they all looked like near-models themselves. The constant teasing for her looks brought Sirena to tears, some nights, but with more and more humiliating days, Sirena's sadness was molded into anger. She silently cursed her tormentors. As she got older, it got worse. Not only bullying now. At the age of 12, she was raped by a group of older school boys. She then vowed to get revenge on everyone who had tormented her, but not by violence. Not immediately, anyway. Once she was 13, Sirena stole some of the money from her parents, and got the gap fixed. She let her hair grow out and dyed it white-blonde, with slight streaks of pink that were barely noticable. She paid for a special acne treatment, and cleared her now perfect porcelain skin. She smashed her glasses, and got contacts instead, changing her dark brown eye color to a clear blue. Sirena's transformation was nearly complete. She worked out for weeks at the District Training Centre and Gym. While she was working out, she noticed many people training for the Hunger Games, as the gym doubled as a training area. District 4 was a Career District, and many of the people training were incredibly skilled. Sirena seemed very interested, and paid close attention to their techniques. When her body was in perfect shape, and she had made herself as beautiful (maybe more) as her sisters, Sirena started her revenge plan. Anyone who was ever cruel to her, anyone who ever crossed her... would die. When Sirena went to school the next day, nearly all the males were oogling her body. Not only because she was now so sexy, but because of how hideous they perceived her to be before. Girls noticed the attention and all proposed friendships to her, which she turned down. She get popular quickly because she seemed so unreachable. Sirena was a sexy seductress now, not the ugly duckling she had been before. Sirena didn't do anything for months, except be confident and haughty. She finally got the attention of the men who had raped her. She would talk with them, wearing a pouty expression, and whispering softly. She would "accidentally" press her breasts into their backs, and get so close to the men that they could be sunk in her blue eyes. She had them all under her spell in a few weeks. So, she invited them to a nearby District 4 beach the next day. Sirena showed up wearing a revealing bikini, and let the men stare for a few minutes. They were all idiots, she thought, falling straight into her trap. Sirena gave a mysterious smile, arched her now athletic body, and dove into the ocean. "Come and get me," she breathed to the boys, fluttering her long eyelashes slowly, before ducking under again. The men dived in rather clumsily, and Sirena kept swimming deeper and deeper. Being for 4, she was a pretty good swimmer. The boys finally caught up with her, and she gave them a small giggle and a smirk before ducking under the water. One of the boys laughed to his gaggle of oafish friends, and jumped after her. Sirena gave him an evil smile, and just as a confused look settled into his face, she charged at him. Sirena wrapped her body around his legs like a leech, not letting go with a tight grip. The boy started to call for help, his air bubbles raising to the surface so far above. Sirena rolled her eyes, knowing this brought him closer to death. Soon, he grew limper and limper in her arms, and Sirena's lungs burned. She shot up to the surface, telling the boy's friends he had swam north. Pointing to one of the two friends left, she looked him right in the eye, and asked sweetly, "Would'' you'' like to help me find him?" The boy nodded vigourously, leaving the other boy with a sour expression on his face. "Carry me," Sirena asked, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him. The boy nodded, wrapping his arms around Sirena. She made sure the arms weren't too tight around her, so she could shimmy out. The boy's hand slowly found its way to Sirena's breast, and then she knew it was time for him to go. "Not here," Sirena scolded him lightly, laughing softly. "Maybe here?" she proposed, diving back into the water after gulping air. The boy, as expected, followed and his death was much like his friend's. Sirena allowed herself a smirk. This was almost too easy. She swam a little closer to the area with the last boy, and then her clear, high voice rang through. Sirena started to sing the lyrics to an old song she knew, loudly. She was actually a very good singer, and she sounded almost angelic. The last boy swam towards her rather quickly. Sirena began her act, but the boy cut her off. "Was that 'Capitilian Couture', the song by Ricki Jeana?" he asked incredously, referring to the song Sirena was belting out. It actually was that song, which was an old ballet by an equally old Capitol singer. Though the lyrics were pointless, the melody itself had a way of coaxing emotion out of you. "W-what?" Sirena said, caught of guard, dropping the act. "I loved that song. I thought nobody else knew it," the boy said softly. Normally, Sirena would have recovered, spouting something like, "I think you'll find out I'm not like everybody else," but she couldn't. The boys earnest tone had shocked her... and touched her. "You have a great voice, actually," The boy said, louder now, as if to recover from his moment of emotion. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I'm sorry about my friends. And what they did to you," The last boy said after an awkward silence. Sirena's anger flared up at the very mention of it, but so did extreme guilt. She hadn't felt guilty at at before. In fact, even proud she had been able to do such a thing so easily. From then on, her and the boy's relationship blossomed. Category:District 4 Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters